The Angry Birds Lost Scene
by Ricothekillerpenguin
Summary: Read this at your own risk.


Hello, my name is Alex and today I'm going to tell you about what I saw, Now before I start, I want to warn you that this contains a lot of graphic content that maybe too disturbing to younger viewers. If you are easily offended by this, I apologize and go on with your life but if you want to read this you can.

It was in early March of 2015, I worked for Rovio for a few years, the company that makes Angry Birds. I had some good friends there and me and him got along together and we were already working on a movie based off the game but except that they have arms and legs.

Steve, my best friend was helping me designing the characters for the movie. We were on fire because we were so good at this. It started to get dark outside like 11:00 night.

So Steve came over with this disc and he brought it over to me and said"Here try this one, some fan made it for us." I got excited and he also asked me if I wanted to have a nightshift and I said sure.

Everyone was leaving and it was just me all alone and the disc that said "The Angry Birds Movie" written in red. It had a drawing of Chuck smiling like if some little kid drew on it.

Then I began to have a deep sense of fear, it was really dark except for a bright light coming from the laptop screen. Then some force pushed me onto a chair and all the doors slammed shut and locked.

I got really afraid and I decided to put the disc in the laptop, it started to load and it froze then restarted. I thought maybe it had a virus or it might be too big of a file. I rebooted it and it worked.

It starts off at night, Red didn't look very angry instead he looked more afraid like if someone is after him.

He was holding an egg hatch-day cake to take to that hatchling's birthday party. So he ran as fast as he could until he tripped on a real egg and it splits in half, what's worse was that blood and yoke oozed out of it," Oh no! It killed them!" He began to sob for a few moments until the audio was cut off by what sounded like…radio static. I got a little confused because this isn't how things start out in the movie. The Rovio logo didn't show up it just skipped to the movie.

"I'm a monster!" He said to himself.

This is just getting sad.

Red gets up and walks all the way back home, then Chuck appears on screen and he looked even more angrier like if someone he loved got murdered.

Then he rushes over to Red," What's the mat- Oh son of a bitch!" I cringed at that part because they never cuss in a kids movie except the mime bird that uses the Lord's name.

Then Bomb just randomly appears on screen and he looked depressed, his fur was all mangled like if hasn't slept in days. He looks at the broken egg and hears a laugh that came from a pig. It was Leonard.

"So you tried to steal weren't you, I guess that means I killed them!" He said.

Chuck gets a furious look and he says" You will pay for this!"

Then Leonard gives a surprised look and as Chuck went to go grab something, and when he brought it with him I was like," Oh hell no!" It was a machete that had an extremely sharp blade and he pulls it out of the sheath and Leonard was like," No, what the fuck is that?!"

"This is what's going up your ass!" Chuck shouted as he charged at him and the pig gives him a blow to the testicles, the canary screams in pain as his canary-seed sprayed out mixed with blood.

He gets back up and chases the pig with the machete then Red and Bomb followed them.

Leonard runs while screaming in fear until he ran into a tree," I'm finally here." Chuck said.

But this is where it gets graphic.

Chuck takes the knife and rams it into the pig's eye.

I wanted to turn this off but something was preventing me from doing it.

Chuck yanks the blade out along with an eyeball pierced on it. Leonard screams in pain as his whole body went into convulsions.

Then what he did next was the most disgusting thing I've ever seen. He reaches his furry yellow hand into the pigs mouth and snatches his tongue and began to wiggle it. "STOP IT!" Red shouted.

He didn't listen so he continued to yank on it and it was slowly tearing. I just can't imagine the pain that that poor pig is going through even though I don't like him.

Then he rips it out with his eyeball on it and the pig runs off but Chuck caught up with him and tackles him.

He starts to beat him, he rips off his snout with his bare hands.

Then he pulls out a meat cleaver and hacks off his limbs, he couldn't scream because his tongue was ripped off.

I couldn't take it anymore but I had to finish, I was tearing up because the pig doesn't deserve to be tortured like this. What kind of sick person would make this.

But then it shows Red and Bomb trying to restrain him but he was too strong," THATS Enough!" Red yelled. Chuck began to snarl at him with blood dripping on his face.

He then slaps him to get him to stop but that didn't work.

Chuck grabs a chainsaw and cuts Leonard's body in half basically he was dead.

"Who says that we can't have some ham?!" Chuck said in a demonic voice.

I don't know if I could take that as some kind of sick joke or he really means it. The canary grabs the head and tosses it in a bush.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Bomb screamed out.

"That's what he deserves!" The yellow bird said.

Then this is where it gets really disturbing, he picks up the machete and approaches Bomb with it, blood dripping from the edge forming a puddle.

The soundtrack that was playing didn't sound cheerful, but instead it sounded like it was from a horror movie, it sounded so evil for Chuck as he was approaching Bomb and he grabs him by the head and began to saw his neck with the edge.

I started crying because I love Bomb and Chuck should rot in hell forever. Then he hacks off his fuse so he can't blow up, then it shows Chuck's eyes, this is what gives me nightmares, his eyes…they were empty sockets and a wide grin spreads across his beak.

Then he shoves the fuse in his throat and lights it on fire, and then Bomb explodes into millions of pieces, realistic organs and blood shot out and fell from the sky.

Then it shows Red going into shock like if he was having a really bad nightmare. Then Chuck approaches him and as he was about to attack, Red gives him a hard punch to the privates. He lets out a scream as more blood and semen shot out.

Then he whacks off his head and holds Red's head by the two feathers. Then I could hear the song "I Don't Want To Set The World On Fire" by The Ink Spots playing in the background faintly while it shows Chuck murdering people.

Then he turns around and faces the camera and he says," I know where you live, YOU CANNOT LEAVE!" With that it shuts off.


End file.
